The new cultivar, Echeveria ‘Arctic Ice’, is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary, unpatented, seed parent, Echeveria ‘E1 IV’ with the pollen parent an unpatented, proprietary variety of Echeveria referred to as ‘Lila's Surprise’. The cross pollination was made during February 2012 in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse. The new cultivar ‘Arctic Ice’ was selected by the inventor, Renee O' Connell, in March 2013, in Vista, Calif. at a commercial greenhouse.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Arctic Ice’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by terminal vegetative cuttings in September 2013. Echeveria ‘Arctic Ice’ has since produced at least 8 generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.